wwwhumansandvampireslivetogether
by katen1993
Summary: Chairman Cross founded a site where humans and vampires coexist. This is a peek into what's happening in the chatroom. DISCLAIMER: We don't own VK... If this turns out to be an insult, we're deeply sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Contains crack, suggestive themes, foul language, bad grammar, and yaoi

Disclaimer: We do not own vampire knight and some of the ideas here. If there are any works/usernames similar to ours, it is not intended so please don't sue.

Author's Note + Details: This story is co-authorized by XbLuE-kIttYxX... We just made it out of the blue in the middle of the night... I was inspired by a story and then the story became plural so.... whatever...

Just for reference…

cookieluver= Rima

Blood_lUst06= Rido

ice_queen= Shizuka

frozenbeauty= Aidou

bAby_01_mOre_tYm= Kaname (O_o)

c00l_pAciFist3233= Kaien cross

SkittlesAndRainbows= Yuuki

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U= Zero

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE= Ichijou

siLent_kEy= Shiki

lUv_U_lUv_mE_n0t= Ruka

bArbiE_gUy= Akatsuki

mYsticAL_pr0tect0r=Seiren

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde= Yagari

sleepingprincess79= Kurenai Maria

SayHIandZipUrKAss= Ichiru

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE= Juuri

pAterPatriA= Haruka

iAm_n0t_oLd= Ichiou

BeaUtywithBrAinS= Yori

Now, on with the story!! Again, we were just inspired and we do not intend to copy the works of others... Please do forgive if it somehow insults you... The flow of the story would be in chat format and so are the words...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: any1 here?

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: im on

SkittlesAndRainbows: me 2

_gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE joined the chatroom_

SkittlesAndRainbows: so, uh. how's everyone?

_BeaUtywithBrAinS joined the chatroom_

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: i fil lyk singing...

bArbiE_gUy: oh no....

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: sing nd i'll shoot u.

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: as if you could, loser

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: watch me.

_sw0rdHUNTER_dUde joined the chatroom_

SkittlesAndRainbows: w8! don't kill any1!

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: wuz up, losers?

cookieluver: eyepatch is here......

bArbiE_gUy: whu u callin' loser?

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: kuran

c00l_pAciFist3233: now, now. no fighting.

_Blood_lUst06 joined the chatroom_

_gEnTLeToUch0fLovE joined the chatroom_

_pAterPatriA joined the chatroom_

_ice_queen joined the chatroom_

_sleepingprincess79 joined the chatroom_

ice_queen: zero...

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: oh great...more losers

ice_queen: i wan't u 2 run errands 4 me...

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: im not ur errand boy

ice_queen: we're bound by blood...

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: who cares...

ice_queen: meaning

ice_queen: u can't say no....

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: i already said...errr...typed it.. NO

_SayHIandZipUrKAss joined the chatroom_

siLent_kEy: what's with the annoying name?

SayHIandZipUrKAss: the f*ck do u care?

siLent_kEy: it's annoying

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: ice_queen! ain't u supposed to be dead?!

Blood_lUst06: yes....shouldn't you be dead, ice_queen?

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: well, shouldn't you be dead, Blood_lUst06?

SayHIandZipUrKAss: f*ck u siLent_kEy!

siLent_kEy: ....

ice_queen: well, i came back to haunt u i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U

cookieluver: he's mine to f*ck SayHIandZipUrKAss

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: well, im not scared

SkittlesAndRainbows: uhmmm...

siLent_kEy: i don't care bout that. hey, how r u gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE?

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: still here

frozenbeauty: you losers suck

BeaUtywithBrAinS: its gona get bloody isn't it, SkittlesAndRainbows?

SkittlesAndRainbows: i thnk so....

c00l_pAciFist3233: no..no bloodshed!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U left the chatroom.

*_everyone hears gunshot_*

Zero: Get the f--- out of there, Kuran!

ice_queen left the chatroom.

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U joined the chatroom.

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: coward...

SkittlesAndRainbows: wat happened?

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: your BROTHER is such a big LOSER!!!

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: how 'bout u, siLent_kEy?

siLent_kEy: still here....having to deal with the ANNOYING and pestering of the 2 kiryuus

sleepingprincess79: hello...

SkittlesAndRainbows: hi!

sleepingprincess79: uhm, how r u?

SkittlesAndRainbows: fine...a lil bit stuck with disaster..but fine

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: yuuki, are you alright??

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: my loneliness, is killing me.... and I..... I must confess I still believe! stiiiiillllll beliiieeeveee!!!!!

pAterPatriA: my son has gone nuts...

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: hit me baby one more time!!!

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: kaname, are you alright??

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U, did u happen to use the pink bullet?

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: oh baby baby......yeeeaaaaaahhhh!!!!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: yeah, y?

SkittlesAndRainbows: onii-sama, r u alryt??

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: dat bullet contains drugs dat makes a vampire high....

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: ah sh*t

SkittlesAndRainbows: noooooooo!!!! onii-sama's high?!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: so dat's why kuran acted..WEIRDER!!.....LOSER!!!

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: dooooon't uuuu knoooo i stiiilll beliiiiieeeeeeveeeee!!! sooooo giiiv me a siiiiiiign......

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: yuuki, get the bloody rose. i'll shoot ur annoying brother to dust

SkittlesAndRainbows: nooooo!

mYsticAL_pr0tect0r: i wil kill u if u kill him.

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: then i will kill u if u kill him

c00l_pAciFist3233: den, i will kiss u just lyk last nyt to stop u from killing...

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: *twitch

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: hey, dats our personal lyf!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: ....

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: ....

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: ....

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: *twitch twitch

SkittlesAndRainbows: goodie im not home....

SkittlesAndRainbows: wait....okaa-sama...otou-sama......aren't you supposed to be dead??

c00l_pAciFist3233: since d kids r not hir, y don't we do it again?

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: xur

_sw0rdHUNTER_dUde left the chatroom._

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: oh kiryuu-kun.........

_c00l_pAciFist3233 left the chatroom._

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: what do you want, kuran?

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: oh sh*t

pAterPatriA: kuran who?

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: kaname

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: who else is loser enough to have the username bAby_01_mOre_tYm

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: oh, dat's simple. i want u nd ur body.... not as fud but sumthn.....else....

pAterPatriA: has my son turned gay?

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: ah sh*t....

SkittlesAndRainbows: onii-sama's gay? then it should be onee-sama. ^_^

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: now's not the time for that....

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: im not gay

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: just homo.....

pAterPatriA: i cant tke this

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: me too

_pAterPatriA left the chatroom_

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: wat did we do wrong?

_gEnTLeToUch0fLovE left the chatroom_

Blood_lUst06: oh geez....my nephew is gay?

_ice_queen has joined the chatroom._

ice_queen: the man whu killed me is gay?

SkittlesAndRainbows: onii-sama, i mean, onee-sama killed you?

ice_queen: is it something that i shouln't have said?

_bAby_01_mOre_tYm left the chatroom_

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: wtf?

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: get off me kaname!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: HELP! HARRASMENT!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: im too young!!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: im only 17!!

_i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U left the chatroom._

ice_queen: hurray! about tym dat slave got his cherry popped.

Blood_lUst06: wat about u?

ice_queen: wat about me?

Blood_lUst06: y dont we settle dis in d afterworld?

ice_queen: xur

_ice_queen left the chatroom._

_Blood_lUst06 left the chatroom._

BeaUtywithBrAinS: looks lyk a lot of ppl will get der toast buttered 2nite. i'm outta here.

_BeaUtywithBrAinS left the chatroom_.

SkittlesAndRainbows: YORI-CHAN!!! DONT LEAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!

_SkittlesAndRainbows left the chatroom_

SayHIandZipUrKAss: NOOOOOOOO!! SHIZUKA!! Y HIM??!!

_SayHIandZipUrKAss left the chatroom._

cookieluver: so...they left....

frozenbeauty: hah! see that ruka! ur beloved kaname's gay. now he's off rping zero.

lUv_U_lUv_mE_n0t: kaname-sama is NOT GAY!!!!

frozenbeauty: what do you think they're doing in zero's room?

frozenbeauty: he's what? homo? he alreay confessed.

frozenbeauty: hey,hey, akatsuki.... let's go watch!!!!!

lUv_U_lUv_mE_n0t: noooo.....

_lUv_U_lUv_mE_n0t left the chatroom._

frozenbeauty: as i was saying, lets go watch!

bArbiE_gUy: ...you're kidding..aren't you....hanabusa??

_mYsticAL_pr0tect0r has left the chatroom._

bArbiE_gUy: seiren couldn't stand the truth....

frozenbeauty: nah, let's go play with my action figures.

bArbiE_gUy: okay!!

frozenbeauty: just, don't sing the theme song...

bArbiE_gUy: and there you go destroying my dreams again.....

frozenbeauty: u gonna play or wt?

bArbiE_gUy: im on!

_bArbiE_gUy left the chatroom_

_frozenbeauty left the chatroom._

sleepingprincess79: uhm, cookieluver, wt r dose tems?

cookieluver: wat terms?

sleepingprincess79: uhm, cherry popped and toast buttered nd rping?

cookieluver: uh...

cookieluver: dose r things grownups do.

cookieluver: it involves different parts f ur bodies.....

cookieluver: darn it! those guys dunno anything about pg-13! they'r so gonna get it.

_cookieluver left the chatroom_

_sleepingprincess79 left the chatroom._

iAm_n0t_oLd: kids this days....

iAm_n0t_oLd: that exchange was quite interesting. i hav 2 go now. don't stay up too late.

_iAm_n0t_oLd left the chatroom_

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: so, it's just us left.

siLent_kEy: nope..only you....im out of here

_siLent_kEy left the chatroom_

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: -sigh- when will i be able to tell him?

_gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE left the chatroom._

_c00l_pAciFist3233 joined the chatroom_

_sw0rdHUNTER_dUde joined the chatroom_

c00l_pAciFist3233: well, that was fun

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: hell yes, it was

c00l_pAciFist3233: huh???where are the kids??

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: dunno

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: maybe they left...duh

c00l_pAciFist3233: let's do it again!

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: hell yes!

_sw0rdHUNTER_dUde left the chatroom_

_c00l_pAciFist3233 left the chatroom_


	2. Chapter 2: Uhm Random?

**Author's rambling area: **

**kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: Due to the requests of some people who just love randomness, we have decided to create a second chapter. We don't really know if there will be a third or a fourth or a tenth. So uhm...**

**xXbLuE_kIttYXx: wee~! i feel so random today! thanks to the people who liked it. so, uhh.... we're updating it... ne~? and if anyone knows any yaoi title, let me know. I'm deprived! hahahah!!! kyaa~!! *squeezes kAtiE-lUvs-mcr* yay random!!**

**kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: *hides under a very shmexy bishie* Save me! Anyways,**

**BOTH: Please do read and review.**

**~ We don't own Vampire Knight.**

**~ Warnings: Lots of sexual innuedos, Maria bashing (unintentionally), and lots of swearing.  
**

**Reference section:  
**

****

cookieluver= Rima

Blood_lUst06= Rido

ice_queen= Shizuka

frozenbeauty= Aidou

bAby_01_mOre_tYm= Kaname (O_o)

c00l_pAciFist3233= Kaien cross

SkittlesAndRainbows= Yuuki

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U= Zero

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE= Ichijou

siLent_kEy= Shiki

lUv_U_lUv_mE_n0t= Ruka

bArbiE_gUy= Akatsuki

mYsticAL_pr0tect0r=Seiren

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde= Yagari

sleepingprincess79= Kurenai Maria

SayHIandZipUrKAss= Ichiru

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE= Juuri

pAterPatriA= Haruka

iAm_n0t_oLd= Ichiou

BeaUtywithBrAinS= Yori

* * *

**Chapter 2: Uhm... Random?**

_kAtiE-lUvs-mcr joined the chatroom_

_xXbLuE_kIttYXx joined the chatroom_

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: omgzzzz.... This is so frucking cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xXbLuE_kIttYXx: wow!! i can't believe this is for real. are you for real?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: Duh...

_gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE joined the chatroom_

xXbLuE_kIttYXx: duh as in you're real or as in you're not real??

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: who's real?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: im real.... more real than ichijou-senpai-kun-chi-sama-san-chan

xXbLuE_kIttYXx: oh, okay. ohayoo kate-chan, ohayoo ichijou-sempai.

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: there's the moon.... in the sky.... awesome.....

xXbLuE_kIttYXx: i know! it's 12 am. ^_^

_c00l_pAciFist3233 joined the chatroom_

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: this is so frucking awesomeness

c00l_pAciFist3233: ahh... I'm so tired..... Yagari rode me the whole night....

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: chairman? are you....... in pain??

c00l_pAciFist3233: of course i am! oh wait, it's the kids. uhh.... disregard what I said earlier

xXbLuE_kIttYXx: *gets some tissue* okay.

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: mind giving me a tissue?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: i might attract vampires

xXbLuE_kIttYXx: sure. here. *gives you tissue since we're like, roommates*

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: thanks.

_i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U joined the chatroom_

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: yay! zero

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: what's to yay about?? my body hurts like hell. damn kaname for being gay.

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: yay kaname for being gay! more yaoi!!!!

xXbLuE_kIttYXx: *goes to get more tissue* BRB minna-san.

_xXbLuE_kIttYXx left the chatroom_

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: she cant stand too much

c00l_pAciFist3233: uh, zero-rin?

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: yes?

c00l_pAciFist3233: please tell me you used a condom.

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW??!! I was being raped dammit!|

_gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE left the chatroom_

_bAby_01_mOre_tYm joined the chatroom_

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: ZEE-KINS!!!!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: *gulp*

c00l_pAciFist3233: looks interesting. don't you think so?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: yeah

_frozenbeauty joined the chatroom_

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: popcorn!!

frozenbeauty: why? what's happening?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: zero-rin's gonna get raped by kaname again

frozenbeauty: pass the popcorn, will you?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: here

_sw0rdHUNTER_dUde joined the chatroom_

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: good morning, sexy!

c00l_pAciFist3233: good morning, now quiet. let's see what will happen.

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: happen to who?

frozenbeauty: to zero.

sw0rdHUNTER_dUde: oh, i get it. kaname's gonna rape zero again, isn't he?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: i have a telescope!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: too bad angel's missing this.

frozenbeauty: oohhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: ZEE-KINS!!!!!!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: oh no you won't!!!!!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: this time, i've locked my door.

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: you forgot something.

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: what?

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: the windows

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: nah-uh... i've made sure i barricade everything

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: you forgot another thing

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: i can teleport from one place to another

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: oh shit.

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: no way!! this time, i won't let you!!

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: huh?

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: IT'S MY TURN TO TOP!!!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: and you'll get the bottom!!!

i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U: deal?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: ooohhhhhhhhhhh

bAby_01_mOre_tYm: DEAL!

_i_sh0ot_peOple_lYk_U left the chatroom  
_

_bAby_01_mOre_tYm left the chatroom_

frozenbeauty: woah! i can hear it from here!!

_c00l_pAciFist3233__ left the chatroom_

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: lemme go there!!!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: open the door!!!!

_sw0rdHUNTER_dUde left the chatroom_

_cookieluver joined the chatroom_

cookieluver: has everyone noticed that i suddenly hear four voices

frozenbeauty: yup

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: looks like kaien-rijicho and yagari-sensei went to do their thing

_siLent_kEy joined the chatroom_

siLent_kEy: soo many lustful sounds echoing through the hallways

frozenbeauty: i know

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: i know, shiki-kun... i know

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: but that makes the school even better

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: anybody who wants to join the 'film viewing' on aidou's room??

_lUv_U_lUv_mE_n0t joined the chatroom  
_

_bArbiE_gUy joined the chatroom_

lUv_U_lUv_mE_n0t: what is it with the moaning? is this some kind of a new wake-up call?

bArbiE_gUy: nah, it would forever ruin the image of kaname-sama

lUv_U_lUv_mE_n0t:*cough*justpostitonyoutube*cough*

frozenbeauty: I'm off to record it!

_frozenbeauty left the chatroom_

bArbiE_gUy: ruka, have you seen my earplugs? i want to go back to sleep.

lUv_U_lUv_mE_n0t: yup. here.

bArbiE_gUy: thanks

_bArbiE_gUy left the chatroom_

_l__Uv_U_lUv_mE_n0t left the chatroom_

cookieluver: pocky

siLent_kEy: POCKY

cookieluver: pocky

siLent_kEy: POCKY

cookieluver: pocky

siLent_kEy: POCKY

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: okay....

cookieluver: i'm off to eat pocky

_cookieluver left the chatroom_

_siLent_kEy left the chatroom_

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: soo...... i'm all alone now.....WHY THE HELL IS THAT WOMAN TAKING SO LONG IN GETTING TISSUES??!!

_mYsticAL_pr0tect0r joined the chatroom  
_

_sleepingprincess79 joined the chatroom_

_SkittlesAndRainbows joined the chatroom_

_BeaUtywithBrAinS joined the chatroom_

SkittlesAndRainbows: yori-chan! why are you up so early?

BeaUtywithBrAin: i can hear pretty disturbing sounds

sleepingprincess79: so you guys hear it too,huh

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: if it's pretty, why is it disturbing?

BeaUtywithBrAin: pretty because it blends in perfect harmony. disturbing because it sounds like moans

mYsticAL_pr0tect0r: i think it's a cow giving birth to a moose

mYsticAL_pr0tect0r: and a porcupine

_mYsticAL_pr0tect0r left the chatroom_

SkittlesAndRainbows: did aidou film it already?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: im currently alone in his and akatsuki's room because akatsuki is with ruka. so i'm alone in their room watching the 'live telecast'

SkittlesAndRainbows: cool!

SkittlesAndRainbows: well, i can also see it from here. nice view isn't it?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: yup

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: it's like watching a strip tease

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: only on a different level

BeaUtywithBrAin: i better get out of here. this is deffinately screwing my innocence.

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: bye yori-chan

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: cleanse the thoughts away!!

_BeaUtywithBrAinS left the chatroom_

SkittlesAndRainbows: too bad they don't understand how a fangirl's mind work, ne?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: yes... too bad they dont

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr:they're living a boring life

_pAterPatriA joined the chatroom_

_gEnTLeToUch0fLovE joined the chatroom_

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: yuuki? is that your brother i hear?

SkittlesAndRainbows: yes mommy

pAterPatriA: i can't believe my son can scream up to the heavens

SkittlesAndRainbows: cool!! you can hear it from there?

pAterPatriA: unfortunately, yes.

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: i knew my son will change his sexual preferences sooner or later

SkittlesAndRainbows: how?

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: because of rido

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: and because of haru-dear

SkittlesAndRainbows: oh?! really??

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: unfortunately, his first was a man

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: woooow...

pAterPatriA: juuri! don't reveal our sexual lives to our innocent daughter!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: i never knew the kuran bloodline consisted of bis and gays!!!

SkittlesAndRainbows: how about you mommy?

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: well, i'm straight but incestuous

pAterPatriA: juuri! one more and i'm cutting off the line!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: what line?

pAterPatriA: the internet's line!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: oh.... BORING

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: i know, that's why i cheated on him with Rido when he was away.

pAterPatriA: YOU WHAT?!!

gEnTLeToUch0fLovE: you heard me. ...

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: oooohhhhh....

_pAterPatriA left the chatroom_

_gEnTLeToUch0fLovE left the chatroom_

SkittlesAndRainbows: so i guess he did cut the line.

_Blood_lUst06 joined the chatroom._

Blood_lUst06: i heard my name being called

Blood_lUst06: err... typed

sleepingprincess79: yes, it was

SkittlesAndRainbows: kyaa~!!! it's rido!! the handsome, shmexy beast!!!!

SkittlesAndRainbows: *faints*

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: omgz!! i know!!!! * faints* *revives*

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: damn is he sexy or what! *faints again*

sleepingprincess79: i know!!! *faints*

Blood_lUst06: err.. i'll come back later.

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: don't go!!!!!!

_Blood_lUst06 left the chatroom. _

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: nnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_kAtiE-lUvs-mcr __left the chatroom. _

SkittlesAndRainbows: too bad. i was about to give her rido's number.

_kAtiE-lUvs-mcr joined__ the chatroom. _

sleepingprincess79: give it to me instead

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: what???????

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: what is his number??????

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: tell meeeeeeee!!!

sleepingprincess79: hey!! i was first!!!!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: fuck off

sleepingprincess79: you fuck off!! biatch!!!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: shut up, biotch!!!!!! he went through me first!!!!!!!!!!!!

sleepingprincess79: hey! i was his first!!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: shut up. im his LEGAL wife.... and we always SLEEP together

SkittlesAndRainbows: where's the popcorn when you need one?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: so bugger off you little ugly fly

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: oh it's here yuuki-chan

sleepingprincess79: oh shut up old fag! you know rido diggs hot young girls like me!! so suck it up, motherfucker!!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: you call yourself hot? well then, why dont you go burn! *sends maria's room on fire, making her go bye-bye*

_sleepingprincess79 left the chatroom._

SkittlesAndRainbows: oh my god!!! you bitch!!! now the fire's spreading into my room!!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: don't worry... aidou's there and he's currently taking care of the fire

_SkittlesAndRainbows left the chatroom._

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: yay!

_xXbLuE_kIttYXx joined the chatroom_

_gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE joined the chatroom_

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: hi

_SayHIandZipUrKAss joined the chatroom _

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: hi ichiru

SayHIandZipUrKAss: uh huh

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: sorry if it uhh... took so long....

SayHIandZipUrKAss: hey guys, have you heard? there was a dumb bitch who set maria's room on fire killing maria and yuuki-sama.

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: oh? poor them

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: yup. and that was one stupid bitch

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: yeah poor them. well, let's not lament over the past and go on living

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: and whatta bitch... she killed yuuki...

SayHIandZipUrKAss: i know! and i am so ganna kill her for killing my maria!

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: kate-san, do you happen to know her?

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: yes, tell us. do you know her?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: lemme see....

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: hmm...

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: she or he wore a cape like those of arsonists...

SayHIandZipUrKAss: thanks!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: then he suddenly ran to a random direction

_SayHIandZipUrKAss left the chatroom_

_ice_queen joined the chatroom._

ice_queen: hey guys, have you heard, there was this random bitch who got aidou and ichiru killed.

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: oh? how?

ice_queen: she told ichiru that aidou was the one who killed maria since aidou loves to wear capes when stalking kaname

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: then?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: wow... this is becoming a killing ground

ice_queen: ichiru killed aidou by stabbing him then he slipped from zero's window and fell to the ground.

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: good thing we've been doing nothing, right?

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: yeah. aheheheeh

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: yeah...

ice_queen: oh well, i'm off to get rido.

_Blood_lUst06 joined the chatroom_

Blood_lUst06: I'm so tired of shizuka. anyone out there who wants to be mine?

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: Me!!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: Me!!

ice_queen: what the fuck?? how dare you do this to me kuran?!

ice_queen: KURAN RIDO!! I'M OUT FOR YOUR BLOOD!!

_ice_queen has left the chatroom_

BloodlUst06: I better hide under a rock.

_BloodlUst06 has left the chatroom_

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: NOO!!! I WON'T LET YOU GET MY RIDO!!

_kAtiE-lUvs-mcr has left the chatroom_

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: so, uhh. what's up everyone?

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: not much

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: they all left now.

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: good.

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: well, at least no one noticed we went missing for quite a long time.

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: yeah and i bet if kate found out, she'd be in a heap of misunderstanding.

_kAtiE-lUvs-mcr has joined the chatroom_

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: Did somebody called me?

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: GYAAH!! stop appearing out of nowhere

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: am not...

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: so, what happened to rido?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: we're gonna be away for quite sometime with no biotch going after him.... anyways... have fun while we are gone for we will be having fun during our leave

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: got to go. he already has the car.

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: O.o

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: yup

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: i knew she'd misunderstand...

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: we didn't do anything, right?

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: maybe...

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: what are you talking about??

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: and misunderstanding what?

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: ah!! nothing!!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: what is wrong with playing chess these days!!!!

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: yes, nothing!

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: we did nothing while we were gone in the earlier part of this chat, right?

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: yes, we disappeared for nothing

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: then why are you two being defensive???

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: am not!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: tsk tsk...

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: i guess playing twister is no longer allowed these days....

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: she just handed me the tissue when she was gone

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: right?

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: right?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: wrong?

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: are you still in our room, kate?

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: duh. I'm in OUR room

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: nope. i'm not there right now

XxbLuE-kIttYxX:: i mean, yes i am in our room....

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: ...dope...

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: yes, she is your room

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: no

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: she's not my room

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: anyway

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: ahehehehe

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: stop 'baking cake' already. you two might get 'exhausted'.

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: ahh!!! no.... we're not "baking cake" or anything.....

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: we're innocent!

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: stop panting.... i can see you for i am currently standing in front of your door

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: we're just reading manga!! see!! *flings mangas at your direction*

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: whatever...............................................................................................................................................................................

.....................................................................................................

kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: i'm off

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: bye!!

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: have fun with rido!!

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: i bet she's gonna ride him. you?

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: i think so.

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: well, what a mess. we better fix this.

gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE: i can't believe she even dared to go here. well, we've been found out.

XxbLuE-kIttYxX: yup. now, let's clean this mess.

_xXbLuE_kIttYXx left the chatroom_

_gReeNEyeSd0nTLiE left the chatroom_

_

* * *

_**Author's rambling area:**

**kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: Please forgive us... It sounds so horrible... Gah! I wanna run away! Anyways, I still do hope that you guys somehow liked the chapter even for a tinsy weensy bit.**

**XxbLuE-kIttYxX: so, i hoped you guys liked it, okay?? and bdw, ichijou and I are doing nothing. we're innocent!! XD and well, that was quite random and pervy.... I should really get the pervyness out of my system, nee? Well, read and review. ^_^**

**kAtiE-lUvs-mcr: If you guys have any ideas and would want this fic to continue, tell us through your reviews. ^_^**

**Anyways, please do review! :D  
**


End file.
